


Una scoperta al cinema

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Lime, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: "Non ci andrò mai più al cinema con lui!" sbottò Tommaso una volta entrato in casa, salendo di corsa le scale fino al piano di sopra.[M/M, Arancione, Senza pretese, ma imbarazzante XD]
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Una scoperta al cinema

**Author's Note:**

> [M3 - Cinema Ingoio]

Iniziativa: COW-T 10, Quinta settimana  
Missione: 3  
Cinema Ingoio (Prompt)  
Parole: 480

"Non ci andrò mai più al cinema con lui!" sbottò Tommaso una volta entrato in casa, salendo di corsa le scale fino al piano di sopra.  
La sorella Maddalena si avvicinò all'uscio e nello stesso momento udì distintamente una porta sbattere.  
"Esigo una spiegazione", disse rivolta all'ospite, un compagno di scuola di suo fratello. Non le piaceva: con quei piercing all'orecchio le dava l'idea di un tipo ribelle e trasgressivo, e anche l'abbigliamento con borchie e anelli, nonché un giubbotto di pelle e pantaloni attillati, lo  
rendevano un po' ambiguo. Stiloso certo, ma poco serio.  
"Ehi, non guardarmi così, sorella. Non gli ho fatto niente di male, anzi, credo gli sia piaciuto ma non vuole ammetterlo", si giustificò, parandosi con le mani.  
"Tu... com'è che ti chiami?" chiese, perché non lo ricordava davvero il suo nome.  
"Aldo".  
"Aldo, forse sto immaginando di cosa si tratta, dimmi che non è quello che penso", continuò, con leggera diffidenza.  
"Vuoi la verità? Sono gay. Vuoi un'altra verità? Anche tuo fratello è come me, non sbaglio, mi è venuto in-".  
"Shhh! Non dire più queste cose o se ti sente mio padre, che è nell'altra stanza, ti uccide!" lo fermò appena in tempo, facendolo arretrare. Quasi le dispiacque vedere il turbamento sul suo viso. Ammorbidì i modi e i toni.  
"Ho capito. Ci parlo io. Adesso vai tranquillo, torna a casa tua, al massimo ti faccio chiamare più tardi. Arrivederci!" lo salutò, chiudendo la porta.

Ecco cosa Maddalena ha ricavato dalla conversazione con Tommaso.  
Cinema buio, mezzo deserto.  
Schermo illuminato sulle scene d'azione, che non sarebbero durate poco. Audio assordante.  
Tommaso guarda e non si accorge di nulla, finché non avverte qualcosa in basso. Si accorge di Aldo accovacciato di fronte a lui quando ormai gli ha calato la cerniera e ha preso il suo pene per metterlo in bocca.  
Si divincola, tenta di scacciarlo con le mani, ma poi cambia idea.  
Glielo succhia ed è piacevole, troppo piacevole.  
Non ode i suoi stessi gemiti perché coperti dal sonoro.  
Sente caldo, molto caldo.  
Sta per venire e una vocina nella sua testa gli dice che non è normale, eppure succede.  
Ecco perché non gli rivolge più una sola parola per l'imbarazzo, ecco perché fatica ad ammetterlo, ecco perché entra in casa come se avesse alle calcagna chissà quale pericolo.  
"Io sono diverso, vero Maddy?" mormorò, cercando sia conferma che rassicurazione.  
"Può darsi, ma stai tranquillo anche tu. Dico così perché Aldo sembrava molto più spaventato di te per la tua reazione. Vi piacete. Più tardi telefonagli e non farti sentire da papà", commentò con dolcezza.  
"Un giorno lo scoprirà, che farò allora?" si chiese.  
"Ti voglio bene, quindi troveremo una soluzione, vedrai", lo consolò ed era sincera: non le importava nulla di chi gli piacesse, perché Tommaso sarebbe stato sempre suo fratello e non gli avrebbe mai fatto mancare il suo appoggio senza condizioni.


End file.
